Tsukasa And Mimiru
by Kasumi Rose
Summary: A short story (2 chaps) about Tsukasa and Mimiru getting closer to each other.
1. Waterfall Kiss

Tsukasa and Mimiru

Tsukasa wandered father into the tropical forest.

"Mimiru are you sure that it's even worth all the work of searching through this forest? We aren't even

sure if there is anything at the hidden city." Tsukasa questioned. The silver-haired wave-master turned back to the pretty auburn haired girl.

"You want to find a way to log out don't you? Well this is the first lead in a long time," Mimiru scolded

"Alright" Tsukasa replied. He reluctantly kept walking into the thick jungle using his staff to keep the path clear. "Bear how could you leave me alone with her?" Tsukasa thought 

It had been a week of searching. BT had said that there were rumors of a special exit portal in a city hidden deep within the virtual jungle. Tsukasa wanted to see if maybe this portal could lead him back to the real world. Bear had not been able to go with him, saying that he had new players he needed to train. Mimiru was all too eager to help

"The faster you are out of this world the faster you are out of my hair," she had teased. 

So now the two were stuck together on a quest. 

Suddenly, a jaguar jumped out at Mimiru.

"Mimiru! No!" Tsukasa yelled. He quickly summoned his guardian, and the guardian quickly destroyed the jaguar with its deadly tendril. 

"Uh thanks," Mimiru stuttered in a daze. 

"Your welcome," Tsukasa replied

Mimiru watched him walk away. 

"Oh well," Tsukasa thought, " there are worst people to be stuck with," 

They finally decided to break for breakfast. Tsukasa rested on a rock as Mimiru rummaged through her pack. Mimiru handed Tsukasa a ham and cheese sandwich she had brought and munched on the bagel she had for herself. 

"Tsukasa don't move," Mimiru said. Her eyes wide 

Mimiru took out her sword and slashed at the spot right above Tsukasa's shoulder. The two halves of the snake that had been there fell to the ground soundlessly. When Tsukasa finally got over the shock he said," Thank you Mimiru." 

"Oh it was nothing!" she smiled

"She's pretty when she smiles," Tsukasa thought

************Later************

Tsukasa watched as Mimiru sliced down a few low branches with her sword. She stepped through the hole first and gasped. 

Tsukasa followed her to see what had caused her to react so. The trees had finally thinned and the duo found themselves in a clearing with a waterfall and a lake. The soft spay from the waterfall dampened Tsukasa and Mimiru's clothes and hair. 

"It's beautiful!" Mimiru sighed

"You know it is hot Mimiru. Maybe we could go for a little swim." Tsukasa suggested 

"No way! We're on a mission." Mimiru sighed 

"Please," Tsukasa implored 

Mimiru was about to say no, but when she saw the look on Tsukasa's face she had to consent.

" Oh Okay. My feet do hurt," she replied 

Tsukasa moved behind a tree and initiated the digital uniform transfer. Rings of light moved from the ground up around his body. Now he was wearing blue and white swimming shorts. 

Mimiru stepped out from the tree she had changed behind. She was dressed in a red bikini. Tsukasa slipped softly into the crystal clear lake and waded out until about two-thirds of him was submerged. Mimiru soon followed. Tsukasa let his body adjust to the cool water then began doing a few over-arm strokes out to the waterfall. Mimiru swam over to Tsukasa. 

"You can swim," she said

" Yeah. I guess I can," Tsukasa said

The two then swam back to the calmer water because they did not want to yell over the crashing of the waterfall. 

" When did you learn?" Mimiru asked

" I think I learned it when I was in the real world but I don't remember," Tsukasa stated 

" You don't remember much about your life before you awoke in The World, do you?" 

"I don't remember anything about my life before The World," Tsukasa sighed

" Nothing?" 

"Sometimes I see dreams and visions but nothing definite." Tsukasa revealed 

" Do you....Wait, I can't ask him that. Why does he always make me so nervous? " Mimiru blushed at the thought of her question. 

" Do I what?" Tsukasa questioned eyeing the girl suspiciously

" Do you remember anything about having a girlfriend?" Mimiru asked. She then turned away embarrassed. 

" No I don't remember anything about a girlfriend. Even if I had one, she's probably given up on me now. Since I've been stuck in the world for so long. " Tsukasa replied

Mimiru swam away. She needed time to think. After swimming a little while she had calmed down. 

"It's funny," she thought, " There was a time when he would have never opened up to me like that" 

Mimiru watched Tsukasa swim around a little more. "How long have we known each other weeks? Months? It feels like forever sometimes," she thought to herself

" Tsukasa, don't you ever lose sight of reality stuck in a game world?" Mimiru asked as she swam back to him. 

"I guess. Since I don't have my memories this is the only reality I ever knew." 

" Mimiru, before you asked if I had a girlfriend. Do you have a boyfriend?" 

" No. Everyone thinks I'm silly because I spend too much time playing video games." 

Tsukasa studied Mimiru considering his reply. Her auburn hair was dripping slightly and her sapphire blue eyes now looked melancholy.

" You're not silly for that." 

" How do you know what I'm like Tsukasa? This isn't me. This is just a projection of me into virtual reality." 

" Yeah but even though I can't really remember my real identity. I sense I'm still part of him. After all I can feel emotions in this realm and so can you. You were angry with me. We are still the consciousness and heart of our players. I think what we feel is what they would feel in the same situation. So you are real Mimiru and so am I. And based on how brave and kind you've acted I don't think you're a silly girl. "

Tsukasa had moved closer to Mimiru during his speech and was now only inches away from her. 

Mimiru stared into his violet eyes that seemed to be reading her, memorizing her. Tsukasa then quickly kissed Mimiru softly on the lips, and she kissed back. Mimiru felt Tsukasa's body press gently against hers. She regained her senses again and reluctantly broke the kiss. 

"Uh we should go," she said trying to erase the awkwardness that hung in the air. The two quickly climbed out from the lake and changed back into their battle costumes. They continued on into the forest. 

***********Later***************

The sun began to set and the two decided to set up camp for the night in a clearing. There had been a tender silence between the two since they had left the lake. Tsukasa began building a fire and Mimiru began cooking dinner. The sat next to each other and watched the fire burn. In the firelight, once again their eyes met and Mimiru sensed that if she were to take Tsukasa's hand, he would not pull away. "Just being close to him is enough for now." She thought and smiled drinking in the solitude of the forest and the virtual night.

The End 

I do not own .Hack//Sign or any of the characters. I just wanted to write a Tsukasa and Mimiru romance. I'm a newbie to the series though so I might have gotten some things wrong, and I apologize for that. I'm sorry about the ambiguous ending too but I wanted to leave this open to interpretation. Thank you for taking the time to read this. So tell me what you think in your reviews, please. Any comments, questions, or concerns can be sent to Nkitpanich@msn.com 

Sayonara


	2. Even If It's Just In Here

Mimiru leaned against a tree. She looked at the tall blonde woman beside her. She had returned from the fruitless quest with Tsukasa weeks ago. Yet only now had she summoned up the courage to talk to BT about her feelings. Despite BT's annoying ability to always act like an adult, She could always be counted on for good advice.  
"I think I love him," Mimiru blurted out  
"Tsukasa you mean? And you e-mailed me just so you could tell me this?" BT said calmly  
"No! I mean," Mimiru sighed," How do you know if you love someone and how can I love him if he's just in a computer?" BT smiled. She was glad for Mimiru.  
"There are signs if you love someone. Your heart flutters, your mind wanders, and you smile a lot. Because a person is in the computer you don't really know what they look like and you can't touch them. What you find out when you're with a person in the world is their self. How they react to things, and how they treat people. In truth though you're only seeing the self they want to present. How their character acts might not be how they act in real life. You also usually don't find out personal things like money, family, and habits. In the end you fall in love with a character in the game. So you should keep your relationship in the game. If you want something more you might get disappointed,"  
Mimiru considered BT's answer. Her heart did flutter a little whenever Tsukasa smiled. Her mind wandered to him constantly. She normally smiled a lot so that last sign didn't mean much. Keeping the relationship in the game seemed easy enough. Other thoughts came to Mimiru though and she voiced them too.  
"BT do you think Tsukasa's player might be a girl?" BT frowned upon hearing this. Despite Tsukasa's denial Bear had investigated a little more. He had found the truth and sworn BT to secrecy.  
  
"I don't know," she answered simply  
" BT what do I do if he doesn't love me back?" BT smiled again at this. Mimiru was still a young girl.  
"You cry a little, but eventually you learn to move on," BT answered Mimiru then thanked BT for the chat and ran off to meet A20 at a dungeon. *****************At the dungeon********** Mimiru slashed the red crab monster and he disintegrated.  
"Yay!" A20 cheered happily  
"C'mon lets get the treasure," Mimiru said She was smiling proudly. They opened the chest to find that it contained some useful potions.  
"Well it won't bring much in trade but it's still useful," Mimiru said They went outside and split their prize. Mimiru decided she was tired from all the fighting, so they sat on the grass and talked for a bit.  
"That was cool how you killed that last monster," A20 praised  
"It was nothing," Mimiru replied sheepishly  
"I was scared to actually start playing the game, but now I'm a lot stronger thanks to you,"  
"Why were scared?" Mimiru asked  
"Well there was a big news story about this girl who collapsed while playing the game. She's still in a coma from what I've heard," A20 explained  
"Collapsed during the game why?" Mimiru asked  
"Noone's been able to figure it out. All I remember is her name was Tsukasa," A20 explained  
"A girl named Tsukasa?" Mimiru gasped  
" Yeah," Mimiru didn't watch the news that much. If she had just paid more attention she could have known all this already. She could hit herself for missing such an obvious lead  
"Thanks A20. Listen I gotta log off now,"  
"Okay bye," A20 said politely Mimiru logged out quickly. As she went to sleep that night she thought about the conversation with BT and with A20. ************A few weeks later*****  
"Hey there she is!" Bear said  
"Hey Bear," Mimiru greeted  
"You haven't been logging on for a while," Bear said  
"Yeah I was just busy," Mimiru lied. She had purposely not logged on in weeks.  
"You know he was asking about you," Bear said  
" Who?" Mimiru asked pretending not to know the answer  
"Tsukasa," Bear answered smiling  
"Listen Bear, I'm tired. So I think I'm just going to walk around today," Mimiru told him  
"Sounds good," Bear replied Mimiru walked around Mac Anu until it began to get late. In spite of herself she headed for a place. She went to the pier near a chaos gate. It was at that pier she had waited for Tsukasa that time. It was their place. Mimiru heard someone appear behind her, but she sat still.  
"Mimiru you're here," Mimiru recognized that voice and turned to the silver-haired, amethyst-eyed Wave master.  
"Tsukasa" she said shakily Her eyes watered  
"Mimiru what's wrong?' he asked. His voice was concerned The tears spilled over and, Mimiru cried into her hands for a while. Finally she found the strength to speak.  
"You're a girl," Mimiru said  
"I've told you before I'm a guy," Tsukasa replied  
"No you're a girl. A friend of mine said she heard it on the news," Mimiru argued  
"Mimiru I.." Tsukasa He couldn't argue with her. Lately the sneaking suspicion that he was a girl in the real world had crept on him. He had seen more visions. In some of the visions he saw very feminine situations.  
"But I'm a guy here," Tsukasa finally said Mimiru looked up at him. Tsukasa reached out and put his hand on Mimiru's cheek.  
"I'm a guy here. Can you accept that?" Tsukasa asked  
"Okay," Mimiru answered Guy or girl it didn't matter she loved him. The two sat together and watch the digital sunset. Mimiru realized that it didn't matter about events in the real world. She could be with Tsukasa here. She realized that she would rather be with Tsukasa only in the world than not at all.  
"Tsukasa, if I ask you something will answer truthfully?" Mimiru asked  
"I think so," Tsukasa answered  
" Do you love me?" Mimiru asked Tsukasa smiled and put his hand on hers.  
"Yes," he said simply He waited expectantly for Mimiru to say something.  
"If you love me does that mean your player loves me as well?" Mimiru asked  
"I don't know. I don't remember much about my player. I don't know what will happen when I log out." Tsukasa answered  
"Even if I can't love you out in the real world, I love you here and now Tsukasa. I don't want to lose that," Mimiru stated Tsukasa replied to this by tightening his grip on her hand.  
"Then I promise that even when I log out, the me that's in here will still love you," Mimiru kissed Tsukasa softly She realized that even though it was a virtual kiss in a virtual world she would remember it as if it were real. She realized that would be enough for her.  
  
The End  
  
Right. I don't own .hack/sign or any of the characters. Well some people wanted me to continue and deal with the gender issue so here it is. I think I'm too sappy for my own good. Anyway I got inspired while watching The Declaration and Recollection episodes. I realize the ending is anticlimactic. I still can keep Tsukasa in character and in love oh well here you go. Thanks for reading this and reviewing it means a lot to me. Any questions, comments, or concerns can be sent to Nkitpanich@msn.com 


End file.
